1. Field of the Invention
The teachings generally relate to a system for learning and mixing music, the system having a processor, a custom digital audio file database, a transformation module, an emulation recording module, an integration engine, an input device to record music, and output devices that include a graphical user interface and a speaker to deliver music to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-track recording technology provides flexibility to record music as individual audio tracks, either together or independently, and then mix the audio tracks to produce a desired compilation of music for distribution. The distributed versions will normally have a reduced number of tracks: a single track in the case of mono-sound, two tracks for stereo sound and typically six tracks for a surround sound system. When the music is compiled to have a reduced number of tracks, the musical parts are combined in such a way that accessing individual instrument contributions becomes difficult-to-impossible.
Musicians and singers have a longfelt-but-unsolved need to clearly isolate a musical instrument track from a preselected piece of music, whether that musical instrument comprises the vocal cords of a human being, a brass instrument in big band, a string instrument, a percussion instrument, or any other musical instrument known to one of skill. And, currently, there is no way to hear all of the articulations and details in a performance that a user desires to learn, particularly when the performance is in an embedded mix of music. This is particularly a problem for users that cannot read music. Unfortunately, current methods of separating sounds through equalization or the use of algorithms to mask other sounds or pull out particular frequencies have been insufficient to address the need. The isolation of a musical instrument track from the preselected music would allow one to emulate the preselected piece of music on a preselected musical instrument in a process of learning the music. Musicians currently attempt to play along with a recording of a musical compilation. The problem, however, is that the musician finds it difficult to clearly identify all aspects of the preselected piece of music as it is embedded in a musical compilation.
Musicians can also obtain a modified musical compilation having a musical instrument removed from it, and the musician can play along with the modified musical compilation. The problem, however, is that the musician cannot listen to the musical instrument alone with the details that are contributed by the musical instrument to the musical compilation. Moreover, the musician does not have the ability to record and mix the musician's performance with the pre-recorded portions of the work, so that the musician can self-critique the performance to enhance learning.
Accordingly, one of skill will appreciate a system that allows a user to (1) obtain a custom digital audio file of a preselected piece of music, (2) transform the custom digital audio file into an isolated instrument audio track or an emulation audio track, (3) emulate the preselected piece of music with a preselected musical instrument, (4) record an emulated instrument audio track, combine the emulated instrument audio track with the emulation audio track to transform the custom digital audio file into an education audio track, (5) listen to the educational audio track to identify deficiencies in the accuracy of the emulating, and (6) repeat the emulating, recording, combining, and listening until the preselected piece of music has been learned on the preselected musical instrument. Moreover, a system that is interactive and fun to use will make the learning experience more rewarding to the user and the system more attractive to the marketplace. Such a system will address a longfelt and unsolved need of musicians and vocalists, whether accomplished or aspiring.